Kamen Rider SEGA: The Animation
by Kamen Keyblade Duelist
Summary: After the events of Hyperdimension Neptunia V, the CPUs bring in four special people from others worlds to be their knights: The Gaming Kamen Riders. However, a month after the momentous ceremony of peace and announcement of the rider, strange things begin to happen. Introduces new Gaming Riders.


**KKD: And now, the moment you've all been waiting for: THE RETURN OF KAMEN RIDER SEGA! *****Applause was heard in the background.***** Now, obviously, the series needed a vast update, and trying to make it 100% original was just a pain in the butt for me. Thankfully, as indicated with the short-lined Riders of HyperDimension Neptunia, I was introduced to Neptune-tachi with the aid of my current aibou and still good friend up here: OverNerd02. Despite it being a perfect match, however, the games were too complex for me to write up a story about it with SEGA being introduced there. Then, O.N. brought to my attention the introduction of Neptune: the Animation, which has a much steadier plot for me to follow, the same great characters I grew to enjoy, and much greater potential for the gaming riders and any more coming out, especially with what I have seen since I started Kamen Rider SEGA. Well, enough of me talking, let's get you to see the new incarnation of the gaming riders in action.**

**DISCLAIMERS: The only things KKD owns in this story are the alter-egos of the gaming riders, the gaming riders themselves, and any other original characters that make any appearance here, unless otherwise stated. The rest belong to SEGA, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, Funimation, Tokyo MX, Animax, Compile Heart, Idea Factory, and their respective owners.**

**KKD: One last thing before we move on, SOPA has sadly returned, and we need your help to stop them! We may be 1-0 against them now, but we need to make sure we secure our Internet freedom for now and for all future generations! Google "Stop SOPA", go to the American censorship website, and join the fight to stop SOPA by signing the petition to make sure our freedom for the Internet is secure. And don't forget to spread the word wherever you may be, from Fanfiction to Youtube to Deviantart to wherever you fans are, spread the word, and protect our freedom! I'm KKD, and I approve of this message. And now, back to our regularly scheduled program.**

* * *

This day would be a momentous occasion in the lands of Gamindustri. The conflicts between landmasses had ended, the CPUs, the very goddesses of the lands brought peace, and they're bringing in well-needed additions to assist them on this glorious day as people from all lands met up at Planeptune.

"Hear me, all those who live and breathe across Gamindustri," the voice of the CPU of Planeptune, Purple Heart, spoke as banners were raised and screens appeared across the lands. "This day represents the first step into a new era, and I am thrilled that you and I are able to greet it together."

As she was speaking this, Purple Heart walked out from her "temple" and governmental office, her Basilicom, and showed herself to her people. She was a lovely woman with pale-tanned skin, with dark-lilac purple hair that was long enough to reach her thighs while being worn in twintail braids with her bangs and the hair that framed her face and blue eyes being done very long. In her hair was a pin that was shaped like a flower while wearing a dark purple dress that had the neck strap go all the way down to her stomach, revealing her cleavage and much of her breasts. She also wore gloves of the same shade as her dress that reached up to her biceps and black high heels.

Beside her, was a figure that could be defined as awe-inspiring to the people of Gamindustri, someone who would be able to assist them on behalf of Purple Heart as her knight and the knight of Planeptune. To us, he looked like a Sonic the Hedgehog rip-off, and to an extent, we could be right. However, this man, this… knight of Purple Heart's was anything BUT a rip-off to the land.

Although he was a relative newcomer to the landmass, this man just stood next to Purple Heart, bold and ready. His cobalt blue armor shone in the sunlight revealing the black suit under it, standing alongside his mistress with his red and white shoes, blue spiked armor all over with the exception of a silver chestplate with a blue spiral, a silver mouthpiece, white gloves, silver kneepads and elbowpads shaped like discs, and green bug-like eyes. The most notable feature of this man's outfit when carefully pointed out is the belt that had a modified SEGA Dreamcast as the buckle. This is the man the locals will soon truly know as… Kamen Rider SEGA.

* * *

**KKD Studios Presents**

**Kamen Rider SEGA The Animation**

* * *

"As you all know, in recent years there has been no end to this world's warring," Purple Heart continued as she marched forward with SEGA by her side.

Next, standing up after throwing off a was another woman with an equally lovely figure as Purple Heart's, but with white hair down to her waist with a few inches cut off and her bangs having lengthened a bit messily that also had black and silver pins in it, green-blue eyes, and was clothed in an all black dress that was more decent, but still showing off her cleavage while the skirt portion was almost transparent leading down to her black heels.

"Lastation, ruled by the goddess Black Heart," Purple Heart continued, labeling this woman for us as the crowds behind her and the other CPUs stood up.

Next to her was another graceful figure in armor that was equally as impressive as SEGA's, minus the mascot theme. On her ankles and wrists were gold armored bands that each had a shape emblazed into it: a red circle on the right arm, a blue X on the right leg, a green triangle on the left leg, and a pink square on the left arm. The rest of her form was covered in a black suit with disc-shaped kneepads, a gold and silver chestplate that emphasized her assets, and silver lines over her body. Her helmet and shoulderpads also had a similar design showing off some S design on the shoulders with a P on the top of her helmet that showed red bug-like eyes and a silver mouthpiece. This woman was Kamen Rider Playstation, Black Heart's Knight and that of Lastation, as indicated by the Playstation 3-style belt buckle.

It was then that Playstation and Black Heart walked towards where SEGA and Purple Heart were walking towards. Also walking their way was a shorter woman with a near-non-existent bust, light blue hair that was about neck length (except for a few strands that reached her stomach from the sides of her head), pink-red eyes, and more regal white and light blue dress and glove that could best be described as matching the attire of Princess Peach from the Mario games.

"Lowee, ruled by the goddess White Heart," Purple Heart moved on, labeling this woman.

Next to her was a tall man who's armor looked like it had received a much needed upgrade. While there were aspects of violet in the costume, they were merely accents compared to the more prominent white and cyan colors of this near knight-like armor. The W theme was seen throughout, including on the shoulderpads, the chest, and even as antennae for the helmet, hovering above his violet eyes. Another noticeable theme was the use of the letter U, as seen in the cyan mouthpiece, and the bands on his wrists and ankles. His belt was a modified Wii U console, but despite this, he was not labeled Kamen Rider Wii U, but rather Kamen Rider Nintendo, the knight of White Heart and Lowee.

Completing the foursome of goddesses was a woman in a white and green dress, more regal than White Heart's as there were plenty of ruffles within the skirt and green accents all over, but her large bust almost looked too big for it, as it was probably the biggest set out of the four CPUs. Aside from that, this woman had straight sea-foam green hair worn in a ponytail, countering her light purple eyes.

"Leanbox, ruled by the goddess Green Heart," Purple Heart continued as the woman referred to made her breasts jiggle a bit as a gun shot went off with a bang, creating a smoke cloud in midair.

Alongside her was a woman in armor like Playstation, but it was mostly green and white with black accents as the X theme was seen all over her form from the chest, to the wrist/ankle bands, to her chest showing off her own bust (albeit smaller than Green Heart's), and her helmet which made the X create antennae and separated the black eyes into two parts with the silver mouthpiece underneath. The belt buckle of this warrior identified him with the Microsoft console, the Xbox 360, labeling him as Kamen Rider Xbox, the knight of Green Heart and Leanbox.

Then, when the eight figures stopped, they were each standing on top of lit hexagonal platforms.

"And Planeptune, ruled by yours truly, Purple Heart," the CPU of Planeptune finished introductions and the platforms she, the knights, and the other goddesses stood on began to rise. "Our kingdoms have vied for Share energy, the source of a nation's strength, and on occasion the goddesses have even battled for ownership, resulting in the creation of the Console Drivers. We will now put that conflict behind us, as we also raise up our newly selected knights, the Gaming Riders, to aid us in defending our landmasses from whatever trouble may come in the future. Also, the friendship treaty we sign today will ban taking Shares with military force. From now on, we'll increase our Shares through improving our own countries with the aid of our new knights as we foster the whole world's development."

With that, the CPUs walked forward with their knights, making more platforms underneath them as they walked. Then, the goddesses stopped allowing their knights to walk around and face them. Each goddess then summoned up a weapon respective for each knight. Purple Heart conjured up a blade, again themed after Sonic, Black Heart brought forth a weapon that looked like a black and silver mix between a sword and a key, White Heart summoned a combo hammer and axe weapon colored white and cyan, and finally Vert summoned a lance/gun weapon of sorts.

When this was finished the goddesses started by telling their knights to place their left hands on the weapons before them while they raised their right hands.

"Now repeat after us," the goddesses started.

"I, as a Knight within the world of Gamindustri, do hereby solemnly swear to protect the people of my Landmass and aide my goddess by whatever means necessary," the goddesses spoke and the knights repeated.

When they finished, the knights were handed the weapons their goddesses held, turned to each other, and had each weapon touch each other when they were raised.

"Now, as knights of Gamidustri, our vows are firm, and our missions are clear. Gaming Riders… Game START!" the four shouted, getting a cheer from the audience before they lowered their weapons and the goddesses held each other's hands with their eyes closed before making their own vows for their objectives.

"We hereby vow to overcome our past and create a world full of hope," the spoke in unison before they opened their eyes, also getting applause from the people below as they finished up.

* * *

"Man, what a day," SEGA sighed in a relatively deep voice that night as he and Purple Heart were looking out at the city below, smiling at what happened that day.

"Indeed. You may reverse your henshin, my knight. More training shall occur between us for the next month," Purple Heart informed.

"Hai, Purple Heart-sama."

With that, SEGA first opened the Dreamcast buckle-console (the SEGADriver) on his belt to reveal a Sonic the Hedgehog/Planeptune disc. The rider then removed this disc, allowing the driver to be detached from his waist. Then, his armor dissipated into pixels, reverting him to a regular human male with cobalt blue spiked hair, green eyes, blue t-shirt with Sonic the Hedgehog on the front, black jean shorts, and white sneakers, each part having some other SEGA-related logos on them in some places.

"YATTA ZE!" the male cheered, sounding much more like the tenor of a young man than the deeper voice that spoke from SEGA's armor as Purple Heart also closed her eyes and she transformed as well.

Now, Purple Heart was much shorter than her previous form, having little to no breast, and light purple eyes about the same shade as her hair which had two gamepad-shaped hairclips in it. Her new attire consists of a deep purple dress with lilac lining along the bottom, center, top, and pockets, along with white spiked edging at the hem. She also wore a white, short-jacket over this with a big N button, purple plug-like strings, and purple lining and buckles on each shoulder sleeve. She also wore a plain white choker, knee long length white and blue striped stockings, and lilac blue and white accent shoes.

"Yahoo!" the girl that was Purple Heart cheered in a childish voice as she jumped into the air with one leg raised her right fist raised high before landing and making a peace sign along with her thumb towards the screen as the man who was SEGA just gave a thumbs-up. "It's all finished!"

However, in reality, they were making this pose towards the rest of the people at this apparent banquet that was going on, the other CPUs and Gaming Riders just looking at the two with varied expressions. While it wasn't seen, Playstation was actually smiling under her helmet as Black Heart placed down her glass.

"I see the gap between your personalities is as drastic as ever, Neptune," Black Heart sighed as the girl now labeled as Neptune smiled. "Same goes for your knight."

"Well, she and Takeshi do share the same personalities out of armor, Noire-sama," Playstation added.

"True."

With that, Black Heart glowed and transformed back while Playstation ejected her disc and unhooked her driver before her armor vanished, too.

When Playstation's armor vanished, it revealed a somewhat mature girl in a biker-style outfit minus the gloves and the helmet, revealing her blonde hair done up in a ponytail. Specifically, her clothes consisted of a gray shirt, black jacket, blue pants, and black boots, each piece having Playstation logos all over her.

"C'mon, Luna. You're being too tense about this sort of thing," Takeshi chuckled, getting a slight blush from the girl.

As for the woman who was Black Heart, she turned into a young girl with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs were neatly combed, framing her face and she has very noticeable red eyes. She also wore a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covered a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt that has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece. It's revealed an image that this is like a bustier and can be unbuttoned from the front.

"Whatever, Noire," Neptune smiled simply dashing up next to the CPU of Lastation. "The important thing is, what did you think of my speech?!"

"W-Well, it wasn't bad-but I'm sure Histoire wrote it for you," the girl that was Black Heart, now known as Noire, replied, referring to a small fairy sitting on a floating book/tome.

This fairy was actually the book she was sitting on, being dark blue with golden bordering on the front cover with a big green gem in the center.

Her fairy/human form resembles a little girl with very light blond hair worn in curled pigtails and curled bangs going in both directions, along with long curled bangs that frame her face, reaching her chest. Her eyes are blue and she has fair-tan skin. She was also wearing a shapely lightly purple dress with spiked ruffle lining, along with gold along the sections. She also has a small green tie. Her hat consisted of a white segment and purple and gold bows on the sides with blue headphone like pieces over her ears. She was also wearing knee stockings and purple and white shoes. Also seen to further emphasize the fairy concept of her form was the purple and blue butterfly-like wings.

Despite the sudden reaction from this fairy/tome, Histoire was largely unseen by Neptune as she just whined.

"Aw," was all Neptune could say.

"I don't like that you got all the freakin' limelight," White Heart added, with a bit of disdain in her voice as she started glowing as she reverted to her normal form, too.

"I suppose this was to be expected," Kamen Rider Nintendo shrugged, ejecting a disc from his driver, also reverting to normal.

"Aw, Blanc, we promised to drop that subject!" Neptune whined.

"Relax, Nep-Nep. She and Eiji're just a bit jealous," Takeshi chuckled as Nintendo, now known as Eiji, revealed his form to be a teen about White Heart's height, now wearing a white, light blue, and purple long-sleeved shirt with black accents, jeans with a gray and red flame pattern on the legs, and white and black boots.

"Yea, well Blanc and I aren't the ones who do childish things when we aren't suited up," Eiji retorted.

White Heart's other form, Blanc, was revealed to be a bit shorter than her CPU form (about 144 cm), her skin matching the pale skin of her other form, but her hair was now sandy-brown and had shortened to be neck-length with her eyes now being a dull blue. She wore a big white cap with light blue ruffles and a brown and gold under and center piece. She was also wearing an opened white jacket with powder blue markings, dark brown lining, and light colored brown fur put on in order to keep her warm in her home Landmass of Lowee. Yet, since she was inside, her cute white dress was shown, revealing its dark brown lining and markings. Around her neck was a light blue ribbon piece with white lining and a blue gem/badge in the center. She was also wearing brown sandal while a white ribbon with light yellow trimming was wrapped around in her right leg, which ended up like the end of a tied ribbon hanging from her right sandal.

"I do regret deciding things with rock-paper-scissors," Blanc admitted, her voice sounding more like a loud whisper, which still wasn't that loud.

"Oh, why not let it go?" Green Heart asked in a pretty majestic voice as she glowed, reverting to normal.

"Vert-sama's right, that's in the past at this point," Xbox agreed as she ejected her disc and removed her driver to return to normal, revealing it to be a red-haired girl with amber eyes while wearing a green, black, and white attire that looked designed to be stylish enough for a beauty pageant, but still functional enough for combat if needed.

Vert, Green Heart's normal form, was revealed, still being the most curvy (and busty) of the girls, indicating she could be the oldest. She has long curled light blond hair with long bangs neatly framing her face. She had sad blue looking eyes that didn't look fully open. Vert also wore an emerald green dress with gold markings. Big/loose light green and white gloves and along with the top part of her skirt was a big peach/orange bow. Around her neck she wore a big piece of white collar with green lining around the bottom and a very thin white cloth connecting the dress and neck piece together (which was a wonder it could considering her bust size). At the center was a gold circular piece with a small blue gem in the center and a tiny red ribbon with gold in the center.

"Agreed, Akiko-chan. It seems childish to complain about it now," Vert agreed with her knight in a still motherly sounding voice, with a jiggle of her breasts.

"Yeah! Cuz we're not enemies anymore-we're nakama now! Right?" Neptune smiled, each CPU having picked up a glass with a differently colored beverage.

The four just nodded as they clinked their glasses together as if a toast was proposed before taking sips of each.

The knights walked off in the crowds while looking at their goddesses, each with their own smiles.

"To think, they just plucked us out of our home worlds before this to fight against each other. Now, we're all nakama, comrades," Takeshi smiled.

"Yea. Who would've expected any of this when we were all normal people in our own right," Luna agreed.

"Never would've thought a biker girl, a ballet dancer, an otaku, and game writer-designer would end up in positions like this," Eiji added, labeling the former careers of Luna, Akiko, Takeshi, and himself respectively.

"Indeed," Akiko agreed as they all raised their glasses with drinks colored their respective rider colors. "A toast to our wonderful new lives."

They just smiled as they agreed to the toast, everything being observed by Histoire.

* * *

'One month has passed since that deeply moving ceremony,' Histoire informed the audience as the view easily transition from the night of the ceremony where Histoire is smiling to that one month later where Histoire is now irked about something.

"…NEPTUNE-SAN! TAKESHI-KUN! You haven't been doing your CPU & Knight jobs at all!" Histoire snapped at the two, as the two in question were busy playing video games (with the controllers being purple and being shaped like an N and the console being all black with a purple line to indicate whether it was on or off) instead of working, much to her dismay.

"Sonic Jump!" Neptune shouted as she attempted something in the game, but a combination of her reaction and Takeshi's proves they were playing against each other and Neptune gasped when she failed against the relative newbie gaming otaku (newbie as in somewhat new to the games in Gamindustri, but that didn't stop him from mastering the games), making her groan… "DANG IT!"

"Yatta!" Takeshi cheered when…

"Are you two listening to me?!" Histoire snapped again, making the two look at Histy once more.

"Hmm?" the two responded in unison.

"Oh right, our jobs…" Takeshi remembered. "Well I'd say everything's pretty peaceful as it is; nothing to worry about."

"Heh, yea! I guess I'm like, complacent about peace now, you know?" Neptune giggled to Histy.

"Neptune-san, Takeshi-kun, CPUs and Knights have lots of work to-" Histy started when…

"Onee-chan! The tea is ready!" another female voice, considerably younger, called out, getting the attention of those in the room as a girl who looked similar to Neptune yet a bit younger walked in with a batch of freshly brewed tea, making Histy gasp.

This girl was noticeably taller than Neptune, her older sister, with hair the same color as her sister's, but going down to her waist with only on gamepad pin in her hair as opposed to Neptune's two. Also noted is how some loose strands of her long hair are curling down with her bangs being neatly brushed and her eyes, while purple light Neptune's, are slightly darker. Her outfit is somewhat similar to Neptune's but the styling is more reserved, resembling a school girl's uniform that consisted of a white jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes. Other articles of clothing include a white choker, and around her neck was a pale yellow ribbon/ascot like piece with an N in the center. At her chest was a small pink marking while the pockets and buttons were purple. On her right leg is a white belt like purse object and she wore pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes similar to Neptune's own.

"Oh, heya Nepgear," Takeshi smiled, seeing this younger sister of Neptune's.

"Thanks, Nepgear! Wanna go for a battle royal?" Neptune responded as Nepgear put the tea down and sat next to her sister with Takeshi smiling as they restarted the system.

"Yeah!" Nepgear agreed, leaving Histy in a state of shock.

"Et tu, Nepgear-san?" Histy growled for a bit. "Enough is a enough!"

Then, surprisingly for someone her size, Histoire yanks the AC adapter for the console out of the power strip it was plugged in, somehow unplugging the thing from the console in her rage, somewhat surprising two other girls and Takeshi.

"Nani?!" Takeshi gasped seeing this.

"Nep?!" Neptune gasped with a similar reaction before snapping. "Hey, it says in the user manual not to do that!"

Suddenly, with Histy screaming, it made the others gasp as Histy swung the cord around like it was the hammer at the hammer throw event at the Olympics, complete with spinning like crazy.

"Whoa!" Takeshi gasped before he, Neptune, and Nepgear dodged the adapter by ducking before it could hit their heads before the former two stood back up for a similar reason as Neptune winked and made the same finger pose after she jumped for joy when she first returned from being Purple Heart earlier in the chapter while Takehsi just gave a peace sign similar to Daigo from the Kyoryugers.

"Don't try this at home, okay kids?" the two responded with smiles until Takeshi noticed something.

"AH! LOOK OUT!" Takeshi gasped, making Neptune gasp as well before ducking another twirl from Histy until she finally stopped by accidentally crashing the adapter into the camera, making the three look towards the audience with some confusion.

* * *

(Cue Intro Theme: Dimension Tripper; Neptune the Animation Theme)

***As the instrumental goes on, we get a brief look/reminder of who is assigned to which country before we see the title.*******

**Kamen Rider SEGA: The Animation**

**Imi fumei moji noraretsu (**An incomprehensible code sequence**)**

***This moment showed Takeshi and Neptune messing around on their laptops and later games, with Takeshi's SEGADriver in the background.***

**Oshiete KONPAIRA (**Tell me what what it means, Compiler!**)**

***Luna and Noire are then seen looking over their work and reacting to something as we then see images of the multiple weapons that could be used.***

**matomaranai BAINARI- TSURI- (**I can't make sense of this binary tree**)**

***Blanc and Eiji are then seen working before gasping when some kaijn appeared.***

**0 to 1 dake ja nanimo tsutaerannai yo ne… (**Just 0s and 1s won't help you communicate**)**

***During this, Akiko and Vert are seen relaxing before smiling at the camera.***

**Pingu****rinku! tsunagaru KIMI to ATASHI-tashi ga (**How nice it'd be if our hearts could connect.**)**

***Here, Nepgear, Uni, Ram and Rom are seen hanging out as for a brief second we see the kaijin of this story, with the leaders briefly seen, most notably Arfoire and Pirachu.***

**Hitto chekku! KIMERU nara ima (**And we were on the same page.**)**

***We turn our attention to the friends of the goddess CPUs, IF, Compa, Histoire and more before the four Gaming Riders, Takeshi, Luna, Eiji, and Akiko appear before the screen with their belt ready, and transformed witht the call of henshin.***

**Hapi furu pyua You're a dimenshon torippa-! (**Eveything's pure. You're a Dimension tripper**)**

***Next, the henshin processes of Neptune-tachi and the Gaming Riders are seen.***

**Jigen no tobira, kettobashi oide yo (**Kick open the dimensional gates and get over here!**)**

***Transformations complete, we see the heroic CPUs and Gaming Riders battle it out with the corrupted CPUs and other monsters.***

**KIRA KIRA no kocchi no sekai he (**In this sparkling world**)**

***We then see the aforementioned heroes and heroines execute their finishers.***

**Kizuna hyakubai no saikyou PA-TI- "KIMI MO NAKAMA DA" (**We can just form the strongest party. And you'll be one of us!**)**

***The eight return to normal before looking up to the skies of Gamindustri and smiled/smirked ready for the adventures ahead.***

* * *

**Chapter 1: Planeptune's Goddess (Neptune)**

* * *

Back out in Planeptune, we start to see how this is the most technologically advanced country amongst the Landmasses as we see people on the streets with some great tech and even the hexagonal platforms above where we see someone dashing across these.

"Iffy-chan!" the voice belonging to the girl called out.

This got the attention of one person who attended the ceremony the previous month who was a fair skinned girl with very long, waist length brunette hair with a little bit pulled to the side in a ponytail held with a fashionable green leaf-like ribbon and eyes that matched the ribbon in color. She also wore a very big blue jacket with black and silver lining and adorned with silver buttons. The lower end of her jacket at the bottom consists of brown fur lining. There is a red logo with white trimming of what seems to be a lightning bolt on both sides of the sleeves. Her jacket could be described a few sizes too big for her, considering how trench-coat like it is and due to the fact the sleeves pass her arms. It's worn open, revealing a black and silver tank top and a pair of shorts with a big belt. If she were to button up the entire outfit, it would reach her thighs. Her jacket holds what seem to be 9 cell phone holders. In order from the left side to the right side of her trench coat, the colors of the holders are blue, light blue, green, black, magenta, white, lime green, orange, and light pink. She even wore medium-length black socks and blue boots to match her jacket. This was the girl known as IF, but her friends tended to call her Iffy as a nickname of sorts, and when she heard the familiar voice while standing on the moving hexagon platforms, she smiled pleasantly surprised.

"Hmm? Compa!" IF gasped seeing the girl who called out to her, who was also someone who attended the ceremony the month prior.

Compa is a fair-skinned young girl whose most noticeable feature may be the fact that next to Vert, she has one of the biggest bust in the cast so far. A lot of people tend to comment that she's well-endowed for her age. Meaning that as both a human and in terms of Goddess years, she's one of the younger teammates, but older then Gust. Her hair is a light creamy pink color that is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side. Her eyes also match her hair color.

She wears a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. Compa also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown kneesocks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker have a C logo.

Compa seemed to giggle as she skipped along this path before stopping next to IF and they continued to move like they were on a conveyor belt of sorts.

"Did you just get off work?" IF asked Compa.

"Hai desu! Now I'm on my way to see Nep-Nep!" Compa replied with a big smile.

"Okay, I'll join you," IF figured as they began to walk off the conveyor towards the Basilicom as a strange woman was talking away about something.

"W-We'd be better off without goddesses," this white-haired black-suited woman spoke up to passers-by. "We should live by regulations that-"

Suddenly, the woman in question and Compa accidentally bumped into each other, much to their shock before the mysterious woman bowed in apology handing Compa a strange paper with IF looking at it with equal confusion while the woman actually ran off. Of course, the two girls just stared at the paper with equal curiosity.

* * *

We then turn to this strange digital-like space with a crystal power-button icon was rotating in midair in the center of this room. Then, one of the four people in the room, Histoire, lowered herself to the eyes of the others.

"Please look at this!" Histoire instructed.

However, it seemed the other two girls and one male (Neptune, Nepgear, and Takeshi) weren't looking at what Histoire wanted them to look at as the three were looking at Histy's hands… which were questioningly clutching her inner thighs close to her…

"Please look at the Sharicite!" Histy snapped, redirecting everyone's gazes to the power-button icon in the room before we accidentally think dirty and before I say something I shouldn't.

With that, Histy flew closer to the icon, or Sharicite as it was called.

"So what's going on?" Takeshi asked.

"Is there something the matter with the Sharicite?" Nepgear asked.

"The Share energy collected in this crystal has been declining recently," Histy explained as she slipped on a pair of glasses and showed a small chart showing the rate in the decline in Share energy.

"Declining? That doesn't sound good," Takeshi noted, having a bit of common sense in that gamer mind of his.

"Aw, we've still got lots left," Neptune shrugged off without concern. "Nothing to worry about, right?"

"Wrong!" Histy snapped. "You know where Shares come from, don't you?!"

"Not really," Takeshi admitted, considering his training had him learn about what Share energy was, but Neptune left out the part of where it came from.

"Ah! The belief of a country's citizens in their goddess, right?" Nepgear summarized accurately.

"Sou. That's correct, which means the hearts of the people are gradually drifting away from Neptune!" Histy added, confirming Nepgear's answer.

"Whoa! Man… without the Share energy from their believing in Neptune-sama, then she'll end up powerless, and me in as well seeing as the SEGAdriver mostly relys on the same stuff," Takeshi gawked.

"That's right. You are aware that while the drivers have back-up power sources should it be necessary to use it, but they are mainly powered by the Shares gathered for their respective Landmasses," Histy further exposited.

"Dang, I sure hope the people don't end up hating Neptune-sama because of that."

"What? But I haven't done anything to make them hate me!" Neptune defended as Nepgear began to think about the scenario for the past month after the friendship-treaty signing.

"Hmm… You kind of haven't done anything to make them like you, lately, either," Nepgear noted, making Neptune gasp and back up a bit, seeing her own sister against her with that comment alongside Histy and Takeshi, but Nepgear noticed this quickly. "Oh, I mean…"

"Nepgear's right, and you know it," a voice said from an apparent doorway into the room, making everyone turn to see IF and Compa, IF having spoken. "Excuse us, Histoire-sama. We overheard you talking."

"IF-san and Compa-san, you two are always welcome," Histy replied as the two girls walked in.

"You're siding with Histy, too, Iffy?! But not you, Compa, right?" Neptune panicked, hoping Compa would side with her.

"Nep-Nep, you just look at this," Compa replied with her eyes closed and still smiling as she should the group the paper given to her earilier which read stuff like "No to goddesses!"; "We don't need goddesses!"; and "Let's free ourselves from dependence on the CPUs!"

"What's this?" Takeshi gawked before the others read the paper.

"Hmm? 'We don't need goddesses'…" Neptune read, making Histy somehow stumble backwards in shock.

"For these people to understand you, Nep-Nep," Compa started before opening her eyes, the sudden lighting under her freaking Takeshi out despite Compa's smile. "…You need to work harder!"

"I'm afraid they're right, Neptune-sama," Takeshi sighed, making Neptune shudder in worry.

"Now everybody's against me! I'm in a dai pinch!" Neptune panicked, making Histy twitch her eye in annoyance.

"It's this country that's in a pinch!" Histy snapped, making Neptune flinch. "CPUs are goddesses who are supposed to constantly work for the good of their people. That's why they have their great powers, you know. As a wise man once said, 'With great power comes great responsibility!'"

Despite the Spider-Man quote, Neptune seemed to sulk already as she was annoyed about being lectured.

'_Man, I hate getting lectured. Wonder if I can escape somehow…" _Neptune mentally groaned before she figured something out. ""Oh, I know! I'm gonna go get some schooling in the goddess arts!"

However, this sudden proclamation seemed to confuse the others, especially Histoire since Neptune was pointing directly at her.

"Huh/Eh?" Takeshi and Histy gawked in confusion.

"Schooling?" Takeshi repeated Neptune.

"Schooling from whom?" Histy asked making Neptune think on that.

"Eto… Noire!" Neptune answered after a bit of thinking, making the others gawk with an "EH?!" before she kinda repeated herself just to clarify her answer. "Lastation no Noire!"

* * *

We then cut to later in the country of Lastation, which looks like a more industrial landmass than Planeptune. Specifically, we turn to this nation's rather impressive-looking Basilicom.

"Okay, I'm not following this…" Noire sighed as she stood on her balcony with Luna, IF, Compa, and Nepgear with Neptune sleeping on a lounge chair, her face on the pillow she was using. "Why is my neighbor country's CPU napping my Basilicom?!"

"Oh, don't mind me, you can work!" Neptune yawned. "It won't bother me."

"It'll bother _me!"_ Noire snapped.

"Oh boy," Luna groaned.

"Oh, gomen nasai, Noire-san," Takeshi replied as Nepgear nudged her older sister.

"Onee-chan!" Nepgear responded to her sister.

"What's the problem?" Neptune asked, not getting up.

"Weren't you going to ask how to be a good CPU?"

"Sorry, but no," Noire answered, getting the attention of the group as she walked inside. "I have no intention of helping the enemy, unlike Luna-san."

""They're not enemies, Noire-sama," Luna protested.

"Yea, we're not enemies!" Neptune and Takeshi responded, Neptune getting up from her nap.

"We signed a friendship treaty, so we're comr-" Neptune started when…

"It doesn't change the fact that we're competing or Shares!" Noire snapped as she turned around for a moment to look at the others. "So we're enemies."

"Mou! Mean comments like that are why people say you don't have any friends!"

This made Noire gasp and blush in response to that for some reason.

"Yea, everytime I've seen you, you seem to have zero on the friend counter," Takeshi quipped.

"I-I do too have a friend!" Noire countered, although not too convincingly with that starting stutter.

"You do huh?"

"Really? Who? What's her name and where's she from?!" Neptune asked in response. Leaning closer towards Noire.

"A-ano… Luna-san!"

"I don't know, Noire-sama, you don't really treat me as a friend like Neptune to Takeshi. In fact, you treat me more like a servant," Luna pointed out. "So if you do have a friend, who is he or she?"

"Huh? I-I… um…"

"Onee-chan, I finished these documents!" a younger voice called out, getting the groups attention to who happened to be Noire's little sister, Uni.

Uni is a light skinned girl with long black (almost light blue colored) hair with most of it worn down reaching her chest with some of it worn in pigtails held with light blue and black ribbons. Her eyes are red like Noire's, but are darker in comparison. Uni's color scheme consists of black, milky blue, and white/silver. Wearing a black dress with milky blue lining, a odd belt like piece with a bow behind it and a big circle with white lining connecting the dress to her collar. She wears long fingerless black gloves with milky blue coloring at the top and similar short boots. On the left side she can be seen with a small device that is most likely a cell phone (or even a PSP in reference to her theme).

Hearing Uni's voice caused Takeshi, Luna, Neptune, and Nepgear to walk inside as Noire turned to her sister.

"Oh, thanks, Uni," Noire replied with Nepgear waving to Uni with a smile. "Set them over there."

Then, Noire turned to Neptune about to say something when…

"S-Say…" Uni started, getting everyone's attention again. "I finished fast this time, right? I worked really hard-"

"Yes, I suppose," Noire seemed to shrug off, making Uni a tad bit disappointed. "You've worked your way up to average, anyway."

"HUH?! Was Uni-chan the friend you were talking about?" Neptune responded before approaching Noire with her hands behind her back with a bit of an accusing/teasing look. "I'm not sure little sisters count as 'friends'!"

"No! I have… another one…" Noire protested as Uni walked away.

"Oh really? You sure you're not really a lonely loner?" Neptune asked as Luna followed Uni and Takeshi approached Neptune.

"No, I'm not!" Noire protested as Takeshi whispered something into Nepgear's ear.

* * *

Outside, Uni sighed as she stared at her reflection into the water under a bridge she stood on when Luna came up.

"Don't feel bad, Uni-sama," Luna replied, getting Uni's attention.

"Luna-san…" Uni muttered.

"You know your sister's very busy and she's got some tough standards, heck I have a tough time achieving them sometimes. But I'm sure she'll let up at some point, you wait and see."

"A-Arigatou, Luna-san," Uni smiled as the two hugged it out for a bit before they turned an noticed a couple other faces nearby. "Takeshi. Nepgear."

* * *

Later, the four were sitting down on a bench in the center of this partial walkway over the lake the looked around a beautiful scenery amidst the city in Lastation.

"Sorry my Onee-chan interrupted your talk," Nepgear apologized to Uni.

"It's okay. Onee-chan always treats me that way," Uni informed with some of the others looking in confusion. "Apparently she won't compliment me unless I do a better job than her. Evne though she must know that's impossble…"

"Uni-chan…" Nepgear started as Takeshi and Luna stood up to give the two girls some room.

"I can't even transform yet," Uni continued.

"Well neither can I, and neither can Rom or Ram," Nepgear reminded.

Uni just smiled for a second before turning her head and closing her eyes in confidence away from Nepgear.

"I-I suppose out of the four of us, I'll be the one to do it first," Uni figured.

"There you go!" Nepgear smiled. "But I'll fight you for it."

Just then, a jingle went off, surprising everyone, as the knight's checked their phones to find nothing, but then Nepgear pulled out her handheld and saw she had a message.

"A message…" Nepgear noted until she saw what it said and who it was from. "It's from Rom-chan. She knows I'm in Lastation?"

"Uni-sama and I told her," Luna informed, making the others look at her confused, except for Uni. "She was really jealous."

* * *

In the icy-cold country of Lowee, we next turn our attention to a young girl who just closed her DS-like handheld while her twin sister tapped her foot. Nearby, their older sister, Blanc, was busy doing some work on her computer with her knight, Eiji, simply observing while taking some notes on an old notepad with.

"Nepgear-chan and Uni-chan are so lucky, getting to play together…" the quieter girl, Rom, muttered.

Just to clarify on what they looked like, Ram and Rom were both young girls with hair the same color as their older sister's and yet both had the same gray eyes. They even wore the same outfit of a gray dress with a white shirt, white stockings, and shoes and collars that matched their styles held together by golden-yellow pins. To differentiate the two, Ram's hair reached down to her back and had a light-pink collar and shoes while Rom's hair was only neck-length and her collar and shoes were a light-blue like her older sister's clothes. It was then that Ram decided to turn to Blanc and speak up about their scenario.

"How come we don't get to visit other countries?!" Ram shouted, obviously much louder than Rom.

Blanc, her anger starting to act up within her, gripped her mouse tighter, but her expression didn't change much. Eiji noticed this, and was ready to react if needed.

"Don't act selfish," Blanc told Ram, despite her voice sounding so quiet and her twin sisters being halfway across the room from her and Eiji.

"I wanna hang out with Nepgear and Uni too!" Ram snapped, making Blanc look for a moment before turning her gaze to Eiji, who shook his head telling her to not bother with getting mad, thus letting Blanc turn her gaze back to her computer.

"You're interrupting my work," Blanc simply replied when…

"Why, why, WHY?!" Ram shouted further, somehow clearing much of the distance between her and Blanc with the short amount of time considering the room's size, and making Blanc clinch her fist tighter on the mouse.

"Blanc-sama. Please, remain calm," Eiji whispered to her, but Blanc's rage was beginning to reach a boiling point while Rom managed to shuffle up next to her twin.

"Come on!" Ram exclaimed with Eiji making motions for Blanc to chill, but it was too late as…

"URUSEI! I told ya, I'm workin'!" Blanc snapped having turned around in her chair to look at Ram and Rom with an obviously irritated look before slamming her fist on her armrest before gasping and releasing her angered expression when she noticed how Ram and Rom were staring at her (Ram just looking stern while Rom was as shy and nervous as ever).

"Big meanie," Ram whispered before walking off. "Let's go, Rom-chan."

"Wait, Ram-chan…" Rom responded, trying to keep up with her sister as the two left the room.

Once the door was closed, Blanc sighed, regretting her actions towards her sisters.

"Don't worry about it, Blanc-sama. We'll talk more later," Eiji informed.

"You're right," Blanc nodded, turning her face back to her computer monitor. "Sorry for the commotion."

-Nonsense,- Vert's voice spoke over Blanc's computer speakers as we turn to see them using a version of Skype. –It's fine.-

* * *

"Unlike us with our history of fighting, the younger sisters are quite innocent," Vert smiled back at Blanc via her laptop while she relaxed outside in Leanbox; nearby Akiko is helping out with other business matter, talking with other people who wished to speak to the CPU so as not to interrupt. "Perhaps we can be friendlier, too?"

-Just because we've stopped using force, that doesn't turn us into good neighbors overnight,- Blanc pointed out. –More importantly…-

"Yes. Let me tell you the rest of the proposal."

* * *

"Whoops!" Neptune panicked, gathering up the papers that Uni finished up earlier, as they have somehow started flying all over the place.

"Stop it!" Noire snapped as she watched Neptune mess up so much. "Don't touch any more of my papers!"

"What? You said a goddess's first duty was taking care of paperwork-" Neptune started as…

"I don't think that's what she meant!" Takeshi responded.

"It was! But I wanted Neptune to do it in her OWN workplace!" Noire snapped, nearly making Takeshi fall over.

"Jeez, I'm losing my motivation," Neptune complained as Noire finished picking up the other papers that Neptune missed.

"What's with that condescending look?!" she snapped.

"Ano…" IF started, getting everyone's attention. "You've got requests from the citizens to take care of monsters, right? How about you teach her about being a goddess out on a mission?"

"Yeah," Compa agreed. "Then she won't have to touch any documents!"

"Hmm…" Noire pondered until a short while later Noire checked her email about these requests, and… "True enough. This is a good one. And it's right near Planeptune."

"Does that mean you want me to go straight home from there?" Neptune asked.

"Of course. You're interrupting my work. I'm just glad your knight had the sense to keep his nose out of our business."

Neptune groaned a bit before accepting the task.

"Okay, minna, time to go beat up some monsters!" she cheered.

"Right! Wait, why are you acting like the leader?!" Noire demanded.

* * *

After gathering up the sisters and the two knights, the group began their walk through the forest. It was a while, and they didn't start talking again until a distance in when they were further from the Basilicom.

"We're clearing monsters from two place," Noire started to debrief. "The Nasuune Highlands and the nearby Toruune Cave. Niether of them are particularly high-level-"

"Onee-chan/Noire-sama…" Uni and Luna responded at the same time.

"Nani?" Noire asked, not turning around and still walking.

"No one's listening,"

"Eh?" Noire gawked, finally stopping and turning around to see what the others were doing.

"I'm tired!" Compa whined while sitting on a log with Takeshi and IF near her as Neptune checked out some sign with Nepgear watching.

"Compa, are you okay?" IF checked.

"Don't tell me we need to get a medic for this medic," Takeshi seemed to joke, making IF facepalm herself.

"Ugh… that was just bad," IF groaned, making Takeshi fall flat onto his face.

"Sheesh, don't everyone jump at once," he groaned, making Compa giggle.

"Wow, this is the famous 'sign you can't read from behind'!" Neptune exclaimed, dramatically pointing to the sign she was looking at as Uni and Luna looked back at all this, Noire's irritance rising.

"Onee-chan, most signs are like that," Nepgear informed.

"Hey!" Noire snapped, getting everyone's attention.

* * *

"EH!" Neptune gasped as she was still being poked with a stick by Noire after they and the group kept walking sometime, with Neptune and Noire holding up the rear and Uni and Luna in the lead.

"You're slowing down!" Noire pointed out.

"Mou, Noire, you're always so serious!" Neptune complained.

"Is that a problem?"

"Doesn't it tire you out to be this way 24/7?"

"Being tired doesn't faze me. I want to make this country as great as I can."

"Well, sure, I wanna make a great country too, but I'd rather things be fun!"

"You have too much fun!"

"Noire-sama!" Luna called out from ahead as they heard some voices nearby. "I think we're here."

Noire then ran up alongside Luna to the top of the hill and stopping when they saw the civilians waving down below, cheering for the two. Noire and Luna were waving back until Luna remembered something.

"Oops! Noire-sama! We forgot something!" Luna pointed out, pointing to herself and Noire's outfits as if to identify something, and Noire quickly remembered it.

"Oh, dear!" she gasped "Luna-chan, quick. Henshin!"

"Roger!" Luna nodded, pulling out a PS3 and inserted a disc into it with Noire's symbol, causing the console to shrink down to reveal it was the PSDriver.

**=Now Loading…=**

Luna then slapped it onto her waist, creating her belt and the Playstation-controller device on her left wrist.

**=Load Complete! Press Start!=**

"Henshin/Access!" the two girls shouted as Luna pressed the start button on her controller and two auras glowed around them, surprising Takeshi and Neptune.

"Whoa, you two're gonna transform right now?!" Takeshi and Neptune gawked in unison.

**=Game Start!=**

In an instant, Luna was engulfed by the armor of Kamen Rider Playstation as it seemed to digitize over her in the aura.

As Noire transformed, her clothes seemed to vanish as a black bathing suit-like piece with the top of the breasts and stomach area cut out while connecting to her neck took their place along with armored thigh-high boots, full-arm gloves, and three pairs of blue triangular wings. Completing this is the fact that she took off her hair ribbons, letting her hair flow as it turned white while her eyes became the blue-green from before, fully becoming Black Heart.

"The second rule of the goddess is to project a majestic air," Black Heart informed Neptune. "Playstation, ikuze."

"Hai," the female rider nodded as she ran down to the women that requested the help while the CPU hovered down with her.

"Ladies, could I ask you to tell me about the monsters?" Black Heart requested, as Takeshi looked confused as Neptune had a more exasperated expression.

"Doesn't seem very majestic to transform right in front of people," Neptune pointed out.

"True, and besides, using the armor just like this is kinda pointless; you'd just end up wasting energy," Takeshi agreed.

* * *

Later, the group was taken to a large open field where strange dog-like slime creatures were hopping around.

"This is Nasuune Highlands, correct?" Playstation checked with one of the women.

"Yes. We've been overrun by Dogoos, and we don't know what to do," she answered, labeling the slime balls with a name of sorts.

"Understood. Neptune-san, Nepgear-san, and Takeshi-kun from our neighbor country have volunteered to deal with them," Black Heart confirmed.

This caused the ladies of this area to look at the three in question as Neptune gasped.

"Nep?! You're suddenly giving them to us?!" Neptune gawked.

"We're going to do it?" Nepgear added.

"This is kinda sudden," Takeshi admitted.

"Rule three: impress people by making a good showing," Noire told the group as Uni reached into Nepgear's pocket and pulled out her handheld.

"I'll record it for you so you can use it for PR!" Uni told them.

"Sheesh, what a pain!" Neptune groaned.

"Well, it's better than paperwork, anyway. Ready when you are, Neptune," Takeshi responded as two sheathed katanas materialized strapped to his back.

"True, and at least Dogoos are so weak we could beat 'em with a Cypress Stick," Neptune figured stretching before Takeshi made a huge leap while Neptune cartwheeled her way down the slope before she and Takeshi landed with a flip and stopped on their feet.

"Ready, Neptune?" Takeshi asked, removing his katanas from their sheaths.

(Insert theme: Ryuusei no Bifrost; Hyperdimension Neptunia OP)

"Let's do this thing!" Neptune responded, summoning her own own katana and unsheathing it. "Takeshi! Nepgear!"

"Hai, Onee-chan!" Nepgear responded, dashing down to join them, summoning a sword hilt with the signature N on hers and Neptune's outfits before an energy blade emerged from the hilt.

Now ready, the three dashed down the slope further, and charged at the Dogoos, slicing through each one he came across with one slash. Neptune also finished her first Dogoo of the battle with a jumping slash while Nepgear made an impressive charging slash on her first target, both girls defeating the Dogoos (coverting them to some form of data) with only one attack.

"Way to go, Takeshi, Nepgear! That's my knight and imoutou!" Neptune cheered getting a smirk from Takeshi while Nepgear smiled.

"Yeah!" Nepgear smiled until more Dogoos came charging towards them.

"This may be tougher than expected," Takeshi figured, charging in and slicing through each Dogoo as they came.

"Fightin' time!" Neptune shouted as she joined Takeshi in the charge.

"I won't hold back!" Nepgear added.

Meanwhile, Uni took pictures of the three in combat, mostly focusing on Nepgear and Neptune and showing off how powerful they were, with Takeshi usually in the shot as back up. Now while she noticed the girls kept one particular style, Takeshi kept switching his grip on his katanas to mix it up. Uni semed to like this and was impressed as she turned to look at her sister. However, Black Heart just had a stern look on her face the entire time. This saddened Uni's expression, sighing at how stiff Black Heart tended to be at times.

"There are too many of them," IF noticed.

"We should help them, Iffy-chan!" Compa insisted with a determined look on her face.

"All right," IF nodded as Black Heart to see the two dash off into the battle.

"Iffy-chan! Compa!" Neptune gasped pleasantly with Nepgear smiling until a Dogoo bounced up and licked her face.

"Stay focused!" Takeshi insited, as IF summoned out some large blades in each of her over-sized sleeves, ready for battle.

"Here I come!" Compa shouted, bringing out some kind of oversized syringe.

The two newcomers to the battle also had an easy time, with Compa injecting some kind of serum that destroyed a Dogoo while IF went with the traditional slice 'n dice tactic.

"Thanks for the assist!" Takeshi called out, beating a bunch of Dogoos with a reverse-grip style.

"Talk about big help! Now victory's guaran—" Neptune started until… millions of Dogoos jumped up.

At the same moment, Uni gasped at the scenario.

"Onee-chan, should we help—" she started as…

"No," Black Heart answered simply. "Doing this by themselves carries meaning."

"Okay…" Uni gulped before turning to the battle and seeing the five combatants getting outnumbered, and the girls getting into awkward scenarios with where the Dogoos kept trying to go once they've pounced, including tickling them, and trying to get into their clothes.

While IF shrugged them off, Comp and Nepgear seemed to have the most trouble shaking the Dogoos off.

"This feels gross!" Compa whined managing to force a Dogoo out of her cleavage.

"No, don't go in there!" Nepgear panicked as some of the Dogoos leaked their slime onto her and one even got up her skirt trying to get at something.

Neptune, however, just kept getting tickled by the Dogoos' licking of her exposed skin.

"That tickles! I'm gonna die laughing! Someone help!" Neptune laughed hard.

"I'd love to, but I'm being overrun right now!" Takeshi shouted, continuing his hack 'n slash fest.

This went on a while as the Dogoos managed to ground some of the girls until… IF roared in a sort of rage, ready fro battle once more.

"I'll send your souls back to hell for you!" IF smirked with an evil grin as she and Takeshi fought hard as they helped the others.

"Put more effort into this, Neptune," Black Heart whispered.

* * *

Thankfully, our heroes managed to win, but Takeshi and IF were the most winded, forcing them down to their knees as Compa and Nepgear rested after the situation that grossed them out.

"Ugh, I don't wanna look at any jellies or meat buns for a while!" Neptune groaned as Playstation walked over to Takeshi and Black Heart approached Luna.

"If this were training for a knight, I'd say you passed, Takeshi," Playstation figured.

"Thanks," Takeshi smiled.

"Why didn't you transform?" Black Heart demanded. "In your CPU form, Dogoos would be easy!"

"Well, hey, it turned out okay!" Neptune giggled.

"Because other people made it okay for you!" Noire snapped. "This is why your Shares—Get all the rest you want. I'll do the rest by myself with only Playstation. Luna!"

"Hai," the rider nodded, turning her attention to the women. "Take us to Toruune Cave!"

"H-Hai, my ladies!" one of the women responded.

"I-I'll come with you," Uni spoke up rather quickly.

"We'll be fine. You look after Nepgear and the others," Black Heart instructed her sister.

"Okay…" Uni sighed as the CPU-Knight pair were led to the cave in question.

"Noire's got such a short temper," Neptune noticed.

"Yea. Although, Luna-chan sure seems to be able to calm her down. And she is kinda cute," Takeshi noted, getting a slap from Neptune. "OW!"

"No dates while on this job, Buster!" Neptune responded until she remembered something. "Oh, Uni, did you get pics?"

Uni gasped in surprise at this, but quickly handed Neptune back Nepgear's handheld, which she used for the picture-taking, and allowing Neptune to see the images of them battling.

"Ah! Kawaii! I'm gonna forward these to myself!" Neptune smiled, tapping the icon on the screen for that.

* * *

"DIE!" Black Heart roared as she and Playstation defeated the various monsters in the area, which didn't take very long at all.

In fact, the monsters were defeated within one or two strike each. Then, they reached the end of the cave.

"A dead end, eh?" Playstation noted, retracting her weapon in data that was absorbed into the square on her right wrist.

"That's a wrap, then," Black Heart figured as they prepared to leave until they heard a growling sound and turned to see the source of it.

"Nani? An Ancient Dragon?" the two gawked, forcing Playstation to summon forth a broadsword and shield from the circle on her left arm.

This giant bronze dragon seemed to roar and punch the ground, causing rocks to come in the direction of the two girls, forcing them to jump out of the way.

"You look pretty strong!" Black Heart noted before she and Playstation charged ready to strike. "YOU'RE OURS!"

However, the dragon just stared at them as two new figures suddenly landed on it's head. It was clear one of these monster was a knight-armor wearing creature, but the other looked different, making the two girls gasp in shock, mostly Luna as she somehow recognized the design of the second new monster.

This monster resembled a purple humanoid dragon with yellow horns and spines going to the tip of its tail, red wings, a pale yellow underbelly, and dark purple eyes that occasionally flashed to look like moving data codes of 0s and 1s. Of course, this was a much darker and demonic version, but this kaijin seemed to resemble Spyro the Dragon in Luna's eyes.

Suddenly, everything else seemed to move in slow motion as this Spyro Kaijin and the other monster jumped from the Ancient Dragon's head and… BODYCHECKED the two girls, forcing Black Heart to lose her wings while Playstation's weapons vanished altogether, before they impacted against the rock wall of the cave. Unaware to both of them, a strange red glow emitted from the same rocks as they struggled up when the girls suddenly gasped, feeling a suddenly loss of energy, forcing them back into Noire and Luna.

"N-Nani?!" Luna gasped until the Ancient Dragon and the Spyro Kaijin stood before them.

"**Console Patron Unit? You're just pathetic, wasting your time and energy with the early transformations and dealing with small fry," **the Spyro kaijin laughed, surprising the girls that this being had this much intelligence. **"Maybe you should've followed your friends' examples, otherwise you'd be even more pathetic then you are now. Now, my Ancient Dragon brother, let us finish them off. You will see the true power of the Corrupting Processor Unit, the TRUE CPUS!"**

"Nani?!" the girls gasped as the Ancient Dragon and now revealed Spyro CPU growled ready to strike when…

"HI-YA/SEE-YA!" two voices roared as Noire and Luna gawked seeing Neptune and Takeshi dashing in, Neptune dropkicking the Ancient Dragon in the face while Takeshi gave the Spyro CPU a hard right hook, both soon giving Noire and Luna a smirk of confidence as the monsters fell down.

"Yahoo/Yosha!" Neptune and Takeshi shouted as they landed, their swords ready.

"Takeshi?" Luna gasped.

"Y-You?" Noire equally gawked, seeing Neptune there, causing the two in question to look at Noire and Luna.

"Ara? Luna daijoubou?" Takeshi asked.

"Yea, why're you two back in human form?" Neptune curiously asked.

"I don't know; it just suddenly happened…" Noire answered before…

"**Onore!" **the Spyro CPU growled standing up. **"I don't know why you two joined in, but I will NOT be destroyed now! In the name of Mother, destroy them, Ancient Dragon!"**

"NEPTUNE/TAKESHI!" Noire and Luna gasped seeing the larger dragon charge.

However, Neptune and Takeshi quickly countered, using their katanas and energy to hold back the claws of the dragon in question. This display of power simply made Noire gawk in shock.

"Noire, Luna, _this _is an example of when to transform!" Neptune shouted. "Takeshi!"

"You got it!" the knight smirked as he continued to hold his katanas with one hand while the other tossed up his henshin disc and quickly pulled out and opened a Dreamcast.

The disc landed perfectly within the console as Takeshi closed it up, transforming the console into the SEGADriver.

**=Now Loading…=**

Thus, he quickly placed the Driver on his waist, summoning up the belt and his wrist controller as he and Neptune slashed away the Ancient dragon.

"**Nani?!" **the Spyro CPU gawked.

**=Load Complete! Press Start=**

"Watch this!" Neptune exclaimed as Takeshi held up the controller on his near his mouth with his finger over the start button.

"HENSHIN!" Takeshi shouted as he pressed said button.

**=GAME START!=**

**=SEGA! *Sonic's Intro Music Plays*=**

With that, a digital glow appeared around Takeshi as Neptune herself glowed a purple aura as her clothes began to change and her hair lengthened to that of Purple Heart's, becoming much darker in the process. As the familiar Sonic-themed armor attached to Takeshi, Neptune's hairclips turn into small black circular pieces with glowing blue Xs on them and her figure became more mature/curvier. Her boot/leg armor rose to above the knees as her clothes became a black skin suit with purple segments and silver pieces along it and two purple butterfly-like wings appeared on her back.

Finally, with the girl opening her blue eyes, Purple Heart and Kamen Rider SEGA were ready for action.

"Couldn't help but overhear this kaijin mock us as CPUs and stealing our name. Well, in that case, I'll show you the real power of a CPU and her knight," Purple Heart informed.

"Sore wa geemu no jikanda!" SEGA exclaimed, as the two brought out their swords, ready for battle.

Nearby, Noire summoned a rapier and Luna brought out a pistol of sorts.

"Don't try to show off!" they shouted as Noire slashed the knight-armored monster from before while Luna shot at it with her pistol for good measure before it vanished, defeated.

Hearing this, SEGA and Purple Heart couldn't help but turn around, despite having known what actually happened. They just smiled at the two who saved them.

"Thanks," Purple Heart and SEGA replied before turning back to the Ancient Dragon and Spyro CPU. "Leave these two to us."

"**YOU CAN'T STOP US!" **the Spyro CPU roared as he and SEGA charged first, with SEGA showing more skill with his sonic speed.

At that same moment, Purple Heart charged at the Ancient Dragon and gave it a mean slash.

Then, SEGA stopped, rapidly inputted a code on his wrist controller, causing it to send a burst of energy to his driver.

**=CRITICAL POWER UTILIZED!=**

This energy was sent down to SEGA's right leg before he charged at the Spyro CPU and Purple Heart readied her final slash.

"Sonic Boom KICK!" SEGA roared as he delivered a heavy drop kick onto the Spyro CPU as…

"CROSS COMBINATION!" Purple Heart shouted, before slashing down onto the Ancient Dragon.

At that moment, the Spyro CPU crackled with energy before it and the Ancient Dragon exploded in defeat, the light of the blast forcing Noire and Luna to cover their eyes. When their vision was cleared, Noire and Luna turned to see what looked like hexagonal crystals falling slowly around them as they began to vanish while Purple Heart looked at Noire after turning around while SEGA simply walked towards them.

"Stage Clear," SEGA replied with a snap of his fingers as Purple Heart lowered closer to the ground.

While Noire was staring for a bit, she gasped before looking away while Luna continued to stare at Takeshi, seemingly lovestruck.

"I appreciate what you're doing, Luna, but it's impolite to stare," SEGA pointed out.

"Oops," Luna gasped, blinking for a moment.

"I-I, I mean we could've done that without your help," Noire responded, not looking at the duo from Planeptune.

"Probably so," Purple Heart figured, placing her hand on Noire's shoulder, surprising her. "But comrades help each other."

In denial, Noire turned her gaze away from Purple Heart and SEGA once more.

"I don't actually think of us as com—" she started to protest.

"Then why choose this area for our quest today?" SEGA asked as Purple Heart touched her feet onto the ground, dismissing the use of her wings.

"Because I wanted you two to go home…"

"It's on the Planeptune border, and word of our heroics will spread there," Purple Heart figured, making Noire's eyes widen in shock as she realized Purple Heart figured out her hidden intentions. "That will let me recover lose Shares. …Arigatou, Noire."

SEGA just nodded in agreement, ejecting the disc in his driver before removing the driver, pocketing them into his hammerspace, and the two from Planeptune returned to their human forms.

"But we'd better tell people about a certain CPU almost getting eaten, too!" Neptune teased as Takeshi facepalmed himself.

"WHAT?!" Noire gasped. "Keep that part quiet!"

"Oi! Minna!" Neptune shouted, running out of the cave.

"HEY!" Noire shouted.

"Here we go again," Takeshi sighed as he and Luna ran outside.

"Noire goofed up!" Neptune continued to call out.

"Neptune! You said we were comrades! Stop it!" Noire begged, finally following the others.

Unknown to any of them, the red rock that reverted Black Heart and Playstation into Noire and Luna seemed to give off a strange energy, partially taking the form of an arcade-style joystick, and shortly after a strange looking Showa-Era style Kamen Rider.

* * *

"Black Heart-sama, Purple Heart-sama, and their knights—" one girl started with a big smile.

"—defeated the monsters for us with a hyper magical combination!" the identical girl next to her squealed with joy before all of the girls cheered for the goddess CPUs, with Neptune kinda slumping over.

"Have we already become a tall tale?" Neptune gawked.

"Just relax, Nep-Nep. I'm sure things will be fine," Takeshi figured while Luna and Noire pondered something.

'_Why did our transformations break…?' _Nore and Luna thought to themselves as from a distance, a woman and a smaller creature with her, both wearing black cloaks and hoods just watched with smirks on their faces.

(Insert End Theme: Endless Possibilites; Sonic Unleashed Theme)

"So they cleaned the monsters out of the cave for us," the woman chuckled.

"Now we can search for those things in peace, chu," the mouse creature smirked, taking off his hood, revealing it to be a gray mouse with red eyes, and broken designs on his chest and tail before looking at a radar of sorts with the nearest signal coming from the cave nearby. "Chu chu chu."

* * *

"Sugoi!" Histoire gawked, seeing the Sharicite glowing with Share Energy while Neptune smirked cockily as Takeshi chuckled with his hand behind his head. "I have to hand it to Takeshi, Luna, and especially Noire!"

"NEP?!" Neptune gasped, falling anime style onto her back. "Don't you mean you have to hand it to Luna, Takeshi, and especially _me_?!"

"Takeshi and Luna actually did a lot of work as riders, but I still have my doubts as to whether the credit should go to you, Neptune."

"Well, live and learn," Takeshi shrugged.

"You two're so mean, and so casual about it!" Neptune whined until they all heard Nepgear scream.

* * *

"Nepgear, what's wrong?" Neptune asked as she, Takeshi, and Histoire came out to where Nepgear, Compa, and IF were staring at a computer monitor.

"Onee-chan, weird pictures of me are on the internet!" Nepgear answered as she, Compa, and IF looked at Neptune before everyone took a good look at the photos, most of them being shots of Nepgear getting embarrassed during the earlier battle.

"What the?!" Takeshi gawked.

"Nice, these are the pics I emailed myself!" Neptune responded in shock, scrolling through the images. "—You're such a cutie in these, Nepgear!"

"I'm embarrassed!" Nepgear complained.

"Nep, are you sure you didn't send them to the wrong person?" IF checked.

"Nah, of course not!" Neptune shrugged off, checking her sent messages until she noticed… "Uh-oh, I forwarded to the all-citizen mailing list!"

"I knew it."

"Oi vey!" Takeshi groaned, giving himself another facepalm.

"The comments are all pretty positive, though!" Compa pointed out, bringing everyone's attention back to the monitor. "'Visual shock'…"

"'Welcome to the next level'…" Neptune read as Nepgear looked around the room, shocked by the comments.

"'Hail to Plaenptune, baby'…" IF read until she realized… "You've got fans!"

"Eh? EH?!" Nepgear gawked as Takeshi, Neptune, and Histoire looked back and forth between each other.

"Could it be that…?" Takeshi started.

"…the reason our Shares shot up be…" Histoire continued where he left off.

"These pics?!" Neptune finished, all three in shock, but Neptune just smiled at this. "That's amazing, Nepgear!"

"R-Really?" Nepgear responded.

"Which means if we show these to even _more _of the public…"

"Eh?"

"Nepgear, this is for our Shares, okay?"

"Wait, what? Onee-chan!"

"Oh boy," Takeshi chuckled while Histoire sighed about the moment.

"I'm worried about this country's future on more than one level," Histoire sighed.

"Lighten up, Histy, it'll be fine," Takeshi figured as he saw the two sister running off.

"I can leak 'em myself! I've totally got this!" Neptune smirked running off.

"STOP!" Nepgear begged following Nepgear begged.

* * *

***As we end off, SEGA the Animation's Takeshi was working in a kitchen of a restaurant themed entirely after the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise before the Knightman Neptune walked in.***

**Neptune (Knightman): Well, this is a nice place. Yo, Takeshi of SEGA the Animation! You there?! *Said character poked his head out of a window to the kitchen.***

**Takeshi (SEGA the Animation): Yes?**

**Neptune (Knightman): Gimme the best you've got. And nice comeback to the Fanfic community, too.**

**Takeshi (SEGA the Animation): Thanks, and I think you girls made a great debut today, too. And I'll get you the best.**

**Neptune (Knightman): Thanks. Sure was interesting to see those updates to your fellow gaming riders.**

**Takeshi (SEGA the Animation): Yea. And I never would've expected an all-female Sentai until today.**

**Neptune (Knightman): Well folks, tune in next time for Chapter 2, Demitri's puppet.**

**Takeshi (SEGA the Animation): As well as my 2****nd**** chapter, The Terrorist (Lickorrist) of Lowee. *Places down a plate of chili dogs.* Here's your food, Neptune.**

**Neptune (Knightman): This is… *She then wolves down the food.***

**Takeshi (SEGA the Animation): No way! This is your favorite, too?!**

**Neptune (Knightman): Mmmmmm! The best!**

**Hyperdimension Super Hero Time! Only on KKD's Update Sunday! Look forward to the next one!**

* * *

**KKD: And that's this week's Update Sunday. Sorry for the wait, I felt a bit stalled. Hopefully it won't be the same next time as we get for the next Super Hero Time, but until then, I'm KKD. Jaa ne!**


End file.
